emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7488 (28th April 2016)
Plot Preparations for the fundraiser get underway at David's Shop. Belle offers to pick up Lisa's prescription from the doctors. Rhona is put out when Leo has to stay off school due to illness and she receives an emergency callout. Pierce offers to look after him. Finn is annoyed with Ross as he continues to take the wrap for him and receives a ticking off from Emma and James for receiving a police caution. Pierce answers a video call from Paddy while Rhona is out. Finn jumps at the chance of taking a forgotten laptop to a customer who needs it for a meeting to avoid spending time with Doug. Marlon finds Pierce looking after Leo in the café. He questions him in front of Rhona on why Pierce told Paddy he can't call the house anymore. Jermaine confronts Belle over lying to him about her age and finishes with her. Rhona tells Marlon to stop interfering with her life. Finn laments to Eric how he doesn't enjoy working at The Grange anymore since Val died and Doug took over. He decides to hand his notice in. Eric is encouraging of his decision. Lisa persuades Belle to go to the fundraiser with her. Megan spontaneously decides to hold a man raffle in order to increase donations at the fundraiser and asks David to be the prize and accompany the winner on a date. He refuses to do it. Belle is horrified when she meets Jermaine's wife, Angie, at the fundraiser. Pierce apologises to Rhona for telling Paddy to back off. She appreciates him supporting her. Jai finds himself longing for Megan. Jimmy encourages him to make her aware of his feelings. Belle is angry at how well Jermaine and Angie seem to be getting on and quietly confronts him. She wants to continue where they left off but he reminds her she's a kid with a history of mental health problems. She's hurt to find he's checked her records and threatens to expose their affair to his wife in front of everyone. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *James Barton - Bill Ward *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Joanie Wright - Denise Black Guest cast *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White Locations *David's Shop - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and kitchen *Hotten Road *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *The Grange - Forecourt and lounge *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception and Dr. Bailey's room *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,360,000 (16th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes